memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Renaissance Man (episode)
The Doctor must become a master of disguise to save Captain Janeway. Summary The Doctor sings Questa o quella very loudly with the full orchestral music accompaniment playing as he steers the Delta Flyer. This is much to the disgruntlement of Captain Janeway, who was trying to sleep in the aft compartment, though she conveniently shrugs it off with a replicator giving her a cup of black coffee when she emerges. :* They discuss The Doctor's many abilities and how he is capable of much more than a common Human because he is a hologram, and so is not bound to many of the physical restrictions an organic form is subject to. They also briefly converse that he and the captain rarely spend any time together, and that they should make a note of doing so sometime in the future. As the Delta Flyer passes by a Mutara-class nebula, they encounter a subspace eddy. The turbulence created by the eddy prompts Janeway to suggest that she take the helm, but the Doctor assures her that control of the situation is well within his holographic capabilities. Later on, a transmission from the Delta Flyer is received by Voyager via a pulse directed at its transceiver array. Ensign Kim attempts to hail the Flyer without success, but after some modifications, establishes contact with the vessel. Janeway describes an attack by aliens that damaged the Flyer's communications system, and states that The Doctor is fine. She asks Kim to notify Chakotay to meet with her once she has docked. In her ready room, Janeway tells Chakotay about the attack, stating that a technologically superior race, the R'kaal, were the cause of the damage to the Flyer, and that they almost didn't make it back. Apparently, Voyager had unwittingly been traveling through their space for three weeks, in violation of their laws. She described how the R'kaal were ecological extremists, believing that traditional warp drive damages the fabric of space. They wanted to destroy Voyager with their cloaked fleet, but Janeway convinced them to allow them to settle on an M-class planet in exchange for surrendering their warp core. Chakotay attempts to protest, but Janeway says that she is tired of their long journey and its perils. She also tells Chakotay to not discuss it with anyone. She orders him to set course for the nearest planet and dismisses him before he can protest further. Janeway goes to Engineering and asks B'Elanna to make modifications to the Flyer s tractor beam so it can safely tow a warp core. After Janeway leaves, B'Elanna pages Chakotay to tell him about it. On the bridge, Chakotay asks Janeway about the modifications and wonders why she told B'Elanna about their situation. After seeming to talk to herself, she states that she doesn't feel well and leaves for her quarters. Chakotay then goes to sickbay and asks The Doctor if anything was wrong with Janeway's health, but The Doctor says there was not. Chakotay does get him to agree to examine Janeway in her quarters, and then departs for Astrometrics. In Astrometrics, Chakotay asks Seven of Nine to attempt to detect any cloaked ships in the area. While there, Kim calls for him and says a transmission is coming through. Once on the screen, a Supreme Archon Loth demands to know when Voyager will surrender its warp core. Chakotay stalls by saying they can't do it until they have reached the planet they are heading for. Loth gives an deadline of 10 hours before the ship will be destroyed. After The Doctor tells Chakotay that Janeway is in perfect health, he goes to her quarters to see her, but she is not there. He calls for her on his combadge, but just then she comes around the corridor. In her quarters, they debate the necessity of their current circumstances, and Chakotay mentions a mission at Lessek Prime where Janeway saved an away team by disobeying her captain's orders. After Janeway says that the situations are totally different, Chakotay said that he made the whole thing up and attempts to call Security, since Janeway is apparently an impostor. "Janeway", however, placed a dampening field around the room to block his call. After a brief scuffle, she injects Chakotay with a hypospray, rendering him unconscious. "Janeway" then transports Chakotay's body to the morgue where she hides it. She then goes to sickbay and puts a foot up on a desk where the mobile emitter can be seen on her ankle. She is actually The Doctor. The captain is taken hostage by Hierarchy renegades before they manage to return to . In an attempt to free the captain, The Doctor assumes the identity of various members of the Voyager crew, and, disguised as Chakotay, activates his Emergency Command Hologram subroutines so that he can eject the warp core and use it as ransom for the captain. When he arrives at the kidnappers' ship, they change plans and take him hostage, too, intending that he infiltrate a Hierarchy base to steal data. :"Chief Tactical Officer's log, stardate 54890.7. With internal sensors offline I have had to order a section by section search for our missing crewmembers. Until main power is restored Voyager remains immobilized and defenseless." The Doctor does leave a clue for the crew so that they will be able to track the alien ship's warp signature. He reprogrammed the computer to begin playing the musical piece The Blue Danube on every com channel of the ship when they reactivate the impulse reactors. The recording is flawed, however, and several of the notes are played off key. The crew realizes that The Doctor had played the piece flawlessly a month earlier during a recital and that the alterations must be deliberate on his part. They analyze the music and discover that the off-key notes are actually a warp signature embedded within the music, which allows them to track the aliens. :* When Tuvok and Paris get to the alien ship in another shuttle, a fight occurs and with help of one of the aliens, Janeway and The Doctor are able to regain the warp core and escape. However, The Doctor's program begins to destabilize as the result of a large amount of data which the two aliens added as part of their plan to have him steal data from a Hierarchy base. Believing he will not survive, he makes a bit of a deathbed confession, including, among other things, that he told Neelix about a time when Tuvok had a particularly bad rash, and that he is in love with Seven of Nine. He does survive, however, when all the added subroutines were deleted. :"Captain's log, stardate 54912.4. Lieutenant Torres has restored our warp drive in less than a week. The Doctor's dignity, however, might take a little longer. He hasn't left sickbay once since he returned to the ship." Janeway visits The Doctor in his office in Sickbay, telling him that his friends miss him. The Doctor felt unsure if he had any friends left after his "deathbed confession". She does remind him that he would be punished by not being allowed to leave Sickbay for a week, but considering that he stayed in Sickbay that entire week, she considers it as time served. She then invites The Doctor to join her in the holodeck for coffee at an outdoor cafe at Buenos Aires, taking him up on his offer to socialize with him a bit more, but only on the grounds that he would leave his rank at the door, and that there would be no opera. He accepts. Memorable quotes "I'll be there... sweetheart." "Sweetheart'? Well, aren't you getting affectionate in your third trimester.''" : - '''The Doctor, disguised as B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris "Sit down and relax, Captain. You have a hologram at the helm." : - The Doctor "Voyager can survive without its warp core... but not without its captain." "Now, it doesn't have either!" : - The Doctor and Kathryn Janeway "You wouldn't shoot a pregnant woman, would you?" : - The Doctor, disguised as B'Elanna Torres, to Tuvok "Ensign, at your recital last month, I told Lieutenant Torres that your saxophone playing reminded me of a wounded targ. I should have put it more delicately. I'm sorry!" : - The Doctor, to Harry Kim "I love you, Seven!" : - The Doctor, to Seven of Nine, as he believes he is going to decompile "Doc... got anything else you'd like to confess?" : - Tom Paris, after the Doctor is successfully recovered "Goodbye my friends! Speak well of me." "Is he..." "No, I got him." "What happened?" "I deleted the extraneous subroutines." "So, I'm not going to decompile?" "You'll probably outlive us all." : - The Doctor, Kathryn Janeway and B'Elanna Torres Background Information * Ethan Phillips (Neelix) does not appear in this episode. He left Voyager in , the previous episode. However, he is mentioned in dialog by The Doctor and in the Opening Credits. * This is the first live action Star Trek spin-off to have a penultimate episode not directed by the main star. Patrick Stewart directed TNG's penultimate episode and Avery Brooks directed DS9's penultimate episode . * This is the last episode of the series to be directed by Mike Vejar. * This episode is similar to episodes , and , in that it features one of the regular characters apparently turning on the others and running rampant on a quest whose purpose only becomes understandable in the end. * Mention of the Beta Quadrant in this episode has led some fans to speculate that Voyager was approaching the edge of the Delta Quadrant by this stage in its journey. Voyager had traveled over 40,000 light years from its starting position (the edge of the Delta Quadrant and the known galaxy) in 7 years. It is possible Voyager was nearing the center of the galaxy (where all four quadrants converge). * Andy Milder (Nar) previously played the Bolian Boq'ta in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . * This episode marks the last appearance of Alexander Enberg as Vorik on the show. * The Delta Flyer II and the class 2 shuttle are also seen for the last time in this episode. It is also the only time on the series that a Flyer and a class 2 shuttle are seen on screen at the same time. * Although crewmen Ayala has been seen in nearly every episode during Voyager s seven seasons, he was rarely ever given dialog. During the entire run of the series Tarik Ergin only ever had a few lines of dialog, this episode features him speaking while stationed at the helm. * The piece The Doctor is singing at the beginning of the episode is Questa o quella and the piece of piano music he later encodes was The Blue Danube. * There are 2 references to Douglass Adams' "The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy" series in this episode. The Doctor uses the code ECH-Omega-4-2 to eject the warp core. 42 is one of the central themes in the first book, being the answer to Life, the universe, and everything. The second is when the Malon Capitan calls a race of local aliens "Mostly Harmless". This phrase is used to describe humans in Douglass Adams' books. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.12, . *As part of the VOY Season 7 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway Also starring * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine Guest Star * Alexander Enberg as Vorik Co-Stars * Andy Milder as Nar * Wayne Thomas Yorke as Zet * David Sparrow as Alien/Doctor * Tarik Ergin as Tactical N.D. * J.R. Quinonez as Overlooker/Doctor * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Star * Linnea Soohoo as a science division officer Stunt doubles * Ron Althoff as stunt double for David Sparrow * Tony Caesar as stunt double for Wayne Thomas Yorke * John Nowak as stunt double for Robert Picardo * Lynn Salvatori as stunt double for Kate Mulgrew References Ayala; arterial occlusion; auto-regenerative shielding; Beta Quadrant; bio-neural gel pack; The Blue Danube; Buenos Aires; carrier wave; class 1 overseer; class 2 shuttle; coffee; Delta Flyer; deuterium; Eblar Prime; Emergency Command Hologram; Fourier analysis; fried chicken; Hierarchy; mobile emitter; mud bath; Mutara class; paprika; polaron; polydeutonic alloy; potato salad; R'kaal; sickbay; Supreme Archon; targ; tractor beam; transceiver array; transphasic warp drive; Vinri system; warp core; warp core ejection system; Lessek Prime |next= }} de:Renaissance Mensch es:Renaissance Man fr:Renaissance Man nl:Renaissance Man Category: VOY episodes